Gender Bender
by GreekDemiGods
Summary: the school year is just beginning. So as old students go back to olympia high, new ones will join as well. For nicole, peyon, and leah, their lives are in for a bumpy ride.


_**Author's note :** _Okay this is my first gender bender, and well i was bored. So i hope you enjoy, and please review. _  
_

_Disclaimer** :**_i don't own percy jackson :(

**_Summary :_** the school year is just beginning. So as old students go back to olympia high, new ones will join as well. For nicole, peyon, and leah, their lives are in for a bumpy ride.

**Chapter one :**

** -:-** Peyton's P.O.V. -:-

My mom har just woken me up, but i was still in bed. That was until my dad Samel woke me up by dumping water on me. Now don't get me wrong I love water, just not freezing cold water tyat is in the process of being poured on me.

" Get up Peyton. You don't want to be late for your first day back at school " he said walking out of my bedroom.

" Ugh! " i said getting out of bed and into the bathroom.

' Why do we even have to go to school ' i thought looking into the bathroom mirror. It's just so BORING and who wants to listen to a teacher go on and on and in about blah blah blah nonsense. the only reason i actually look forward to going to school is because i get to see my friends on a regular base.

Durning the summer i missed hanging out with my friends like Leah , Nicole , Randy , Thad , Harold, and most of all Andrew Clarkson. Just thinking about him make my knees go weak, and butterflies explode in my stomach. It was just the way his blond close cut hair made him look like a smexy super model. Or how his lips were so kissable, and love able. Then there's that one dimple in his left cheek that pops up a little when he laughs. Oh my, then there's his eyes. Now those things they're to die for, they are like storm clouds during a thunderstorm, but when he laughs they soften a little...

I was sadly interrupted by my phone going off; it was a text message from Nicole and it said:

_ We're here! And my mom said to get down stairs or she's leaving with out you_  
_ - Nicole ^_^_

_ I'm coming right now._  
_ - Peyton 3_

I replied getting my stuff on.

* * *

-:- Nicole's P.O.V -:-

" She said she's coming now " I said to my mom who was in the driver's sea. Her long black curly hair pearing over the edges. However before she could say something; the elfish Latina with her hair in a ponytail next to me started laughing.

" What's so funny?" i asked looking at her with a confused face.

" You said she was ' cumming ' " She put quotation marks around the word coming.

" Awh , c'mon Leah. That's gross! Why would you even think about that? "

" Ha, she's not the only one " My mom said.

" Ewe, Mom! " I yelled at her as Peyton got into the car and sat next to Leah.

" What i miss? " She asked.

I was waiting for someone to answer her when i realized they were all looking at me.

" Ugh. Well i told my mom about the text message, and how you said you were coming. Then Miss. Mind In The Gutter " I said pointing to Leah " decided to add some of her dirty mind into the mix "

Peyton just looked over at Leah - while giving her the evil eye - then said " I'm not surprised, it is Leah we're talking about after all "

This made everyone burst out in laughter. The rest of the time spent in the car, we just started catching up on each others summers, and stuff. Like how Leah had summer fling. Which the only thing that surprised me about it, was that it was with a girl.

* * *

-:- Leah's Point Of View -:-

" So Tell Me More ? " Peyton Asked " Was She Cute ? blond ? red Head ? brunette ? C'mon Leah, you cant leave us hanging.

i Just sat Back In The , Blushing Like Crazy. I Sighed And Said " Yes, And A Blond. Oh And She Had These Electric Blue Eyes To Die For "

" Whats Her Name ? " Nicole Asked Seeming A Little To Interested In My Love Live.

" Her Name Is Jessica Grace, Why ?" i Asked, Then I Saw Her Eyes Go Wide, And She Shared A Look With Peyton.

But Before She Could Say Anything, Her Mom Pulled Out In Front Of The School, We All Got Out In A Hurry, And Watched The Car Drive Away, Waving Goodbye.

Then I Turned Towards The Two Them And Asked " What Was That About "

They Looked At Each Other Again, Then Peyton Said " You Know Thad, Right ? Nicole's Boyfriend ? "

" Ex- Boyfriend " Nicole Chimed In.

" Uh.. Yeah, Why ? "

" Well, He Has A Little Sister, And Her Name Is Jessica Grace "

" Whoa, So You're Saying That I Had A Fling, With Thad's Little Sis. Oh My Good, She Talked About Me ! What If Thad Says Something To Harold. He's Gonna Be So Mad.. "

" Uh.. I Think You Have Bigger Problems Then Harold Being Mad "

" And Why's That ? " I Said Looking At Her..

" Because That's Mostly Likely Thad Walking Over Here With Jessica " She Said, Pointing To The Two Siblings Walking Over To Us.

_Oh No_ I Thought _I'm Screwd _


End file.
